


The Unexpected Visitor

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ is trying to relax in the middle of the night in a nice bubble bath. That's when someone knocks on her door. It's not who she expects, and accidents happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for checking this out! 
> 
> I will appreciate any kudos/comments if you liked the fic! 
> 
> Also, please check out my forum on FanFiction if you're on there? It has weekly prompts and ways to get reviews and such. If enough Ao3 people show up on there, I may look at doing Ao3 specific review threads.

J hummed happily for a bit as the bubbles helped to soothe her stress. Will was so stubborn, but she couldn't even be angry at that right now. A bubble bath. It was what always made her feel better. It had yet to fail her. Thoughts of Will slowly left her mind and she leaned back even more. The tensions in her muscles were slowly releasing.

She stretched out for a second, letting out a sigh, before relaxing and letting the water consume her. Gently, she closed her eyes. All was peaceful. Her frustration was evaporating. That's when she noticed the bubbles disappearing and she sat up ready to turn the water back on again.

Then out of nowhere, someone was banging at the door! She growled in frustration. There was only one person that would visit her at twelve in the morning! Her thoughts were now shifted back to Will, whom had left an hour or so ago. Well, that'll teach him. Deciding to come crawling back in the middle of the night.

She sat in the tub for a moment, debating whether or not to get up. The persistent raps on the door gave her no choice.

"I'm coming," she snapped stepping out of the warm water. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around herself and she chewed her bottom lip as she slowly made her way towards the door. She was soaking wet and not in the mood to fall. Her cheeks were tinged pink slightly in her annoyance.

Ridiculous. They had a fight and he left. It was childish and she was not amused. If she'd given it a thought, she would have realized Will wouldn't have bothered knocking. He would have just come right in. He did have his own key after all. But in her fluster of her emotions, this didn't even cross her mind.

When she got to the door, she was ready to kill him. She dug her nails into her arms to try and contain her annoyance. She hadn't asked for his opinion, but he'd given it any ways. And he hadn't been polite about it. It was no business of his who she roomed with when her team stayed at the hotel. Garcia had come last time and had roomed with Emily. It certainly wasn't her fault she'd had to room with (heaven forbid) another guy. Where was the trust in the relationship?

"What do you wa-?" she broke off in an embarrassed stutter when she realized it wasn't Will at the door.

Flushing red she quickly crossed her arms, trying to keep herself covered up. The raised eyebrows told JJ that he was wondering what had her so angry.

"Rossi! What are you doing here?" JJ demanded her voice coming out like a squeak. There she was, wearing only a towel, and if that wasn't bad enough, she'd _yelled_ at him.

"There's a case... You weren't answering your cell phone," Rossi commented, arching an eyebrow at her obvious embarrassment. He made sure to look avert his eyes away from her to be polite as JJ shifted awkwardly.

"Damn it," JJ cursed. "Will took my car, I can't get there."

"I'll wait for you," Dave suggested letting himself in. He made a point of not stepping on the little puddle that had formed on the floor from JJ's hair.

JJ swallowed again, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Thanks," she mumbled almost incoherently, her eyes not meeting his. She clung to her towel, as it was her life line. She could not let it fall. Rossi was respectful, his eyes didn't wander. But she felt so exposed.

"I'll just um, just um... Just go get dressed," JJ said, gulping a bit. She turned on her heel a bit too quickly and due to the wet spots on the floor, she slipped. Lucky for her, Rossi managed to catch her arm but she lost hold of the towel. Her thoughts froze in her mind for a split second. _Oh... No._ She knew Will would definitely have struggled to keep a straight face watching this scene unfold. Perhaps it was what she deserved for storming around so angrily while she was dripping water everywhere.

It hadn't appeared possible but it was. Her face went even more red. It was burning so much it felt like she may burst into flames and disappear into ashes. Words wouldn't come. Instead she just stood there, mouth opening and closing reminding Rossi much of a fish. There were no words. And she just wanted to disappear into the floor and not come out for a long time.

Refusing to make eye contact with Dave, she ran into her room to throw some clothes on. Which left Dave to try and erase what he just seen, although he didn't particularly want to. It just seemed like the right thing to do and he worried he would never be able to look at her again.

It only took a few moments but JJ came walking out of the bedroom, her high heels clicking on the floor. She had an hand holding her hair out of her face to put her earrings in. "Ready?" she mumbled, not meeting the older profiler's eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded, trying to keep his expression normal as if it'd never happened.

The drive to the BAU was quiet, both making feeble attempts at small talk. Eventually both gave up and allowed their own thoughts to take toll. Rossi couldn't help but feel happy he had decided to go in Hotch's place to see her. She did have a nice body, and all in all... It was quite funny. Though when he glanced at the blonde's clenched jaw and pink tinge to her cheeks, he could tell she was anything but amused. His thoughts wandered, wondering where Will had been. He could only assume that's who she thought he was when she angrily opened the door.

JJ, perhaps would one day laugh at the situation. Today was not that day. In fact, today was not her day at all.


End file.
